


La verdadera historia: Victor Frankenstein

by Xenophilica



Category: Victor Frankenstein (2015)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenophilica/pseuds/Xenophilica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos conocen la historia, y si no, han escuchado hablar de ella. Todos hablan del monstruo, pero jamás recuerdan quien fue el hombre que lo creo. </p><p>>>El hombre que con una tremenda ambición, creo vida en donde no la hay, jugando a ser dios en todo sentido, creando un monstruo e inmortalizándolo en un sin fin de literaturas</p>
            </blockquote>





	La verdadera historia: Victor Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Xeno, por aca!
> 
> Comienzo con un nuevo Fic, que la verdad espero sea de su agrado ya que esta basado en el film en el que participaron James McAvoy y Daniel Radcliffe
> 
> No se ustedes pero yo senti una gran vibra de Ship entre estos dos, y aunque no se me da bien escribir sobre el Omegaverso, me parecio que este es el universo indicado para esta historia.
> 
> Espero la disfruten y me hagan saber su opinion acerca de ella :)
> 
> Sin mas... Enjoy it!
> 
> *Los personajes no me pertencen :)

Todos conocen la historia, y si no, han escuchado hablar de ella. Todos hablan del monstruo, pero jamás recuerdan quien fue el hombre que lo creo.

Puede que la historia verdadera, aquella que involucra al hombre, sea diferente en todo sentido, los sucesos, las acciones y las decisiones tomadas en ese entonces, pueden verse distoricionadas hasta recrear la historia que todos conocemos.

El hombre que con una tremenda ambición, creo vida en donde no la hay, jugando a ser dios en todo sentido, creando un monstruo e inmortalizándolo en un sin fin de literaturas

Puede que ahora, los hechos, no sean lo que todos creíamos saber que eran.

Las húmedas calles londinenses se veían abarrotadas de gente que decidía dar un paseo por aquella noche, las luces a lo lejos de lo que parecía ser una divertida atracción los invitaban a acercarse a donde estas yacían, gritos de niños, risas de adultos y gemidos sorpresivos rodeaban el ambiente.

Luces de colores creadas por velas extrañas hacían la invitación de pasar a la gran carpa del circo gitano que había decidido instalarse en la ciudad de Londres por tiempo indefinido. Las personas asombradas y atraídas por sorpresas desconocidas, caminaban hacia el interior de la carpa, tratando de encontrar el mejor lugar para ver el espectáculo.

Los olores se amontonaban en su nariz, varios con cierto toque picante, otros dulce y otros mas carentes de gracia, arrugo la nariz y la froto con su mano mientras pasaba la hoja del libro que se encontraba leyendo en ese momento.

"Anatomía y fisiología: Alfas y Omegas" se podía ver el titulo de la portada, paso una nueva pagina antes de que el olor ,que hasta ese momento lo había estado incomodando, se volviera casi insoportable, alzo la mirada topándose con la figura de Stuart, un Alfa bastante desagradable que era su abusador personal cuando había función de por medio.

—Te crees todo un listillo con esos estúpidos libros que tienes ¿He?—. Dijo aquel sujeto mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camisa y lo hacia levantarse tanto como su condición se lo permitía, arrebato el libro de las manos del hombrecillo listo y lo lanzo lejos de ellos. —Camina fenómeno, te toca función—. Y lo saco a rastras.

Él era el principal foco de burlas en el acto en el que participaba, como había dicho antes Stuart, él era un fenómeno que había parado a dar en aquel lugar por azares del destino, aunque el encargado del circo se encargo de informarle que su madre, desesperada y asustada, lo había vendido al circo al ver su deformidad.

Una joroba lo hacia caminar de manera encorvada y algo lenta, cosa que desesperaba a sus compañeros de trabajo, ganándose maltrato durante el acto cuando no se daba prisa en presentarse.

—Ser un Omega no te exenta de tus obligaciones aquí—. Le recalco el señor Montimer, dueño del circo. Era verdad, su condición fisiológica no lo exentaba de las atrocidades y el mal trato que recibía.

El circo estaba plagado de Alfas y Betas, algo normal en un circo que se la pasa viajando de ciudad en ciudad, el dueño no podía tener la libertad de tener Omegas, era mas complicado trasladarlos y cuidarlos cuando entraban en celo, mas aun si salían preñados, el lugar no estaba para esas cosas.

Mas sin embargo, el dueño lo había comprado a él, un Omega, de una desesperada y asustada madre que seguramente no creyó que viviría mas allá de unos cuantos días. Se convirtió en el único Omega que el circo había acogido, el dueño seguramente con la ambición de emplearlo como fenómeno, no dudo en darle cobijo, mas no así protección.

—Tendrás que aprender cuidarte solo—. Le advirtió cuando su aroma a Omega comenzaba a notarse en el habiente. —Porque no seré responsable si alguno de los muchachos decide satisfacerse en contra de tu voluntad, pero tendré el suficiente coraje como para arrancarte cualquier aberración que se desarrolle dentro de ti si eso llega a suceder—. El Omega bajo la mirada temblando. —Así que evítate el sufrimiento y la humillación—.

Motivado por el miedo decidió pedirle al señor Montimer un libro sobre anatomía, con el fin de ahorrarle disgustos cuando entrara en su primer celo, el hombre no se negó, si con eso mantenía a raya los futuros problemas que pudieran surgir.

De ahí nació la fascinación por la anatomía sobre el cuerpo, la composición de Alfas, Betas y Omegas era fascinante, así también la anatomía general, la medicina y la herbolaria. En poco mas de diez años y con ayuda de la trapecista del circo, logro hacerse de al menos trece libros de medicina y anatomía.

La primera noche en la ciudad de Londres, a él le tocaría, junto con sus compañeros payasos, cerrar el ultimo numero del circo, ya se encontraba listo, así que no vio mal el matar el tiempo leyendo un poco el nuevo libro que Loraline había sido tan amable de conseguir, su siguiente celo estaba aproximándose, tenia que buscar una yerba mas potente que la manzanilla para lograr calmar un poco los síntomas, si no quería pasar las siguiente semana confinado a una jaula para leones.

—¿Interrumpo?—. Pregunto amable la Beta asomando su cabeza por la puerta, él aparto el libro inmediatamente y una sonrisa fue dirigida a la chica.

—Para nada ¿Que pasa?—. La Beta se acerco y tomándolo de la mano lo ínsito a ponerse en pie, balanceándose al caminar, ambos salieron del "camerino" y se dirigieron tras las bambalinas del circo.

—Mi acto esta por empezar y quiero que estés presente—. Le dijo sonriente, él devolvió la sonrisa y se instalo cerca de la tela que dividía las bambalinas del resto del escenario.

El acto de Joe el Fuerte acababa de terminar cuando Montimer comenzó a presentar el siguiente numero, Loraline salía al escenario mientras el publico aplaudía eufórico, el trapecio descendió lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la Beta y esta no dudo en colgarse, las cuerdas comenzaron a alzarse, separándola al menos siete metros del suelo.

La chica comenzó a balancearse de atrás hacia delante para agarrar vuelo y comenzar con sus maniobras, los primeros cinco trucos iban bien, él se encontraba asombrado aplaudiendo, y de pronto, el trapecio se parte en dos y la Beta haya su destino en el suelo.

Los jadeos de sorpresa y gritos son inmediatos, el publico se levanta para ver mejor lo sucedido, él no duda en salir corriendo en dirección de su compañera, llamándola desesperado al ver que no reacciona, esta asustado y no sabe que hacer, justo ahora sus conocimientos sobre medicina han decidido irse de vacaciones a lalalandia.

sigue tratando de hacerla reaccionar cuando un olor, llega hasta él, el olor a tierra mojada, posiblemente su nuevo olor favorito, y decide voltear solo para encontrarse con otro hombre, bien vestido y con pintas de ser un hombre acaudalado, aquel desconocido pide de inmediato se le informe de lesiones anteriores.

—No esta respirando—. Comenta un poco ido, aun abrumado por el olor que acaba de percibir, su estomago burbujea ansioso, pero debe sacar esos pensamientos a un lado y concentrarse en lo que aquel hombre ha preguntado. —Se rompió el brazo hace seis meses y la clavícula tiempo atrás—. Contesta, tras una rápida mirada aquel hombre arranca la parte superior del bestiario de la Beta, él exclama con sorpresa al ver la escapula derecha totalmente descolocada de su posición original.

—La clavícula esta rota y su hombro dislocado, eso ocasiona precio en los pulmones—. Dice de manera serena, sabe cual es el destino de esa chica.

—¿Que hacemos entonces?—. Pregunta aun desesperado de ver a su amiga, a su única amiga en esa situación.

—No podemos hacer nada—. Contesta tranquilo. —No tengo las herramientas necesarias, ella morirá—. Dijo de lo mas indiferente. Él desesperado se enfoco en su amiga, vio el hueso de su clavícula totalmente fuera de lugar, tenia que acomodarlo, tal ves de esa manera pudiera quitar aquella presión que le impedía respirar, pero ¿Como, como acomodar el hueso?

Entonces todo fue claro en su mente, recuerda que la primera vez que se la Beta se rompió la clavícula, había utilizado el reloj de bolsillo del señor Montimer para realinearla. No lo pensó mas tiempo. —¿Tiene un reloj de bolsillo? ¡Démelo!—. Exigió casi con histeria, el otro hombre lo vio con burla.

—No te daré mi reloj—. Le dijo burlista, pero él no se inmuto.

—¡Morirá si no lo hace!—. Aquel hombre lo vio con sorpresa y con duda, le entrego su reloj de bolsillo. Tomo el objeto con prisa y de inmediato busco el ángulo perfecto para acomodar el hueso, logro encontrarlo, solo tenia que empujar con fuerza y la presión desaparecería, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando ese hombre lo detuvo.

—La dislocación esta en un ángulo poco favorable, hay que reacomodar el brazo...—. El hombre lo hizo, le dio una pirada al Omega y después la señal para dar el golpe, al hacerlo la Beta se alzo por el dolor y tosió con fuerza, él se encontraba aliviado de volverla a ver respirar.

—Me salvaste—. Susurro viéndolo con una sonrisa. —Gracias—. el Omega correspondió la sonrisa, entonces el hombre con el olor a lluvia se enderezo poniéndose en pie.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo que hemos hecho?—. Pregunto el hombre, serio aunque con un toque eufórico perfectamente escondido. —Hemos realizado una operación en menos de cinco minutos y salvado una vida ¿Porque tienes eso en la cara?—. Pregunto el hombre haciendo señal a su cara. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo en el circo, señor, soy un payaso—. Contesto con simpleza, era raro que alguien se interesara de manera positiva en su persona.

—No es verdad, eres un cirujano—. Afirmo el hombre, los alaridos había comenzado a llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

—Bueno, soy un cirujano payaso—. el hombre frunció el ceño molesto, él agacho la mirada al ver que el señor Montimer se acercaba a ellos.

—Vas a dejar el maldito circo en este momento—. Justo en ese momento el dueño del circo se acerco.

—¿Que es lo que pasa aquí?—. La molestia era palpable, pude ver que entre Joe y Stuart ponían a Loreline en una camilla de madera. —¿Es usted doctor?—. Pregunto, el hombre sonrió prepotente.

—En mis mejores días, la chica necesitara atención, el hospital St. Barts se encuentra cerca de aquí y requeriré que sus hombres me lleven—. El señor Montimer ordeno se trasportara a Loreline y al hombre al hospital, yo me acerque al hombre que ahora salía.

—Señor, por favor, dígame su nombre—. Pidió el Omega tratando de alcanzarlo con paso tambaleante. El hombre se medio giro en su dirección y con una sonrisa hablo, antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse.

—Víctor Frankenstein—. Susurro el Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui abajo esta la siempre confiable caja de comentarios. Por favor haganme saber su opinion, para saber si continuo :)
> 
> Xeno, off!


End file.
